onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Webber
Timothy Webber is the Canadian actor who portrays The Apprentice and The Apprentice (Wish Realm) on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Timothy was born "away" (i.e. far from the maritime homelands), scion of a Nova Scotianmother and a Newfoundland father. When he was two, his family returned to the east coast,where he stayed until he was twenty. Son of a son of a preacher, he managed to glean a fineclassical education (including Latin and Greek), starting with memorizing of large tracts of the King James Version. This, he feels, has served him well in his chosen profession.While considering following in the footsteps of his forefathers, he took the fateful step ofjoining an amateur theatre company at Memorial University of Newfoundland. While both paths promised rewarding journeys of the heart and spirit, the transition to the more dramatic of the two was swift and certain. What followed were three years at the Dome Theatre School in Montreal. After graduation, he began plying his trade during the then-infancy of the film and television industry in Canada. Thirty years later he looks back on a career that, despite some lean years, has served him well.http://www.cbc.ca/arcticair/cast/tim-webber He has worked on hundreds of television episodics and mini-series, scores of feature films, and even found time to squeeze in some theatre. Highlights include: "Warm Wind in China" at the Neptune Theatre in Halifax, "Gulls" at Festival Antigonish, and most recently, "Mourning Dove" for GCTC in Ottawa. In television he has worked on many series in Montréal, Toronto, Vancouver, and Calgary. Three episodes of "X-Files"; "Stargate", "Twilight Zone", "DaVinci's Inquest", and too many more to list, have all had the alleged benefits of his talents. He spent six years on the iconic hit series "North of 60". Some feature film highlights are: "The Grey Fox", "Ticket to Heaven", "The Wars", "One Magic Christmas", "My Father's Angel" (Genie Award Nominee), "Married Life", and most recently, "Afghan Luke and the Burgundy of Hash". He has received three Gemini Award nominations, one Genie Award nomination, and (now) two Leo Award nominations, including a win for his work on "Cold Squad". In October 2019, Webber joined the cast of The CW's Riverdale as Forsythe Pendleton Jones I. Nearly twenty years ago, Timothy moved to a small rural community northwest of Vancouver, surrounded by some of the finest salmon fishing beaches in the world. He's caught some fish, released many more, raised some children, and built a few houses. Timothy is a long-time officer of the Royal Canadian Legion, and a past officer of the Sunshine Coast Salmon Enhancement Society. Trivia *Has worked opposite Beverley Elliott as her love interest on the television show ''Hope Island.https://twitter.com/thereelbeverley/status/592479229943549952 *Shares scenes with fellow Once Upon a Time actor Christopher Gauthier in the black-comedy drama television series A Series of Unfortunate Events, where both of them play workers at the Lucky Smells Lumbermill. *Acts opposite fellow Once Upon a Time actor Gabrielle Miller in The X-Files episode "Our Town", where Miller grabs and holds Webber's character at knifepoint after she goes berserk due to suffering from a brain disorder. Appearances External links * * References Category:Male Cast Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Five Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Guest Cast